wrd_111_camp_kesem_documentaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Script
Opening: Everyone has been affected by cancer somehow. Everyone knows neighbor, grandparent, teacher, friend, even a parent who has been diagnosed with cancer. We view its survivors as heroes and its victims as fallen angels. We host marches, marathons, fundraisers and charity events to raise money, support and awareness for those who are suffering. We are always in search of a cure to this disease who has claimed millions of lives over the years. And while cancer victims are in desperate need of support and care, there are often some silent, and healthy victims that are completely forgotten in the wake of cancer and a cancer related death. The children. Children who are plagued with parental cancer don't get the childhood that a normal child would get. Between all of the doctors appointments and sick days they are forced to help take care of their parent while they are sick, basically parenting their sick parent. This is a enormous bourdon to place on a child but luckily there are support systems out there to help children cope with parental cancer. One of these support systems is right here in our backyard on UK’s campus, this is Camp Kesem. Interview: counciler explaining what Camp Kesem does/is. Voice over: explain background of interviewee's story and why they wanted to get involved with Camp Kesem in the first place. Voice over: Camp Kesem is a free summer camp for children who are impacted by parental cancer and cancer related deaths. Children ages six to eighteen are eligible to go to Camp Kesem who’s parents have cancer, are in remission or who have unfortunately passed away from cancer. It is completely run, operated and funded by volunteers, many of which are in college. Camp counselors go through months of training as well as fundraising to be able to spend the week volunteering to better impact these children’s lives and make sure they feel not quite as alone. *show footage of training sessions at WhiteHall* Voice over: There are Camp Kesem chapters all over the country and, while the University of Kentucky’s Camp Kesem chapter only recently founded, the Indiana chapter is much older. Interview: interview Sarah, who went to camp as a child, then volunteered as a councillor in college and now works as a trainer. Video: We are here at ____. Now, it looks like a simple field, however, in just a few short months, this empty field turns to a bustling summer camp where children can be just that, children. *show some promotional footage of Camp Kesem* Voice over: Here children get to play, pretend and make new friends, who are all going through the same things they are. They spend the week making arts and crafts, going swimming, putting on plays and performances, playing outside and getting dirty, and going on adventures together, all the while making lasting memories that they can cherish during the hard times. Here they can make lifelong friends with other campers who don't need the explanations of why their dad couldn't come to the school play or why their mom was too sick to come to Mom Prom. These friendships are invaluable to children who are fighting this disease at their parent’s side because they are all going through the same things and can share their experiences with each other and the well-trained staff who can help counsel them and work through all the feelings that they have about their situations. *Interview with camp counselor* talk about their experiences with Camp Kesem and what made them interested in getting involved with Camp Kesem. How did they hear about it? Etc. *interview with child who went to camp* talk about the benefits they have gotten from going to Camp Kesem as a child. Ask about lasting effects. Closing: In a world where these children are often forgotten, Camp Kesem is the breath of fresh air where they can just be kids. Children get the chance to escape to the world of Camp Kesem to enjoy being a kid, and afterwards, take the lessons and memories they have made to hold on to in the real world when things get rough. Parental cancer is not something that children should have to deal with alone. And with Camp Kesem’s help, they don’t have to.